comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Nolan Kent (Earth-70709)
History Early Life Nolan was born to a normal mother and father. He grew up in Washington DC, USA. Nolan was always a good kid and has a good sense of honor and wisdom. His mother is a teacher in the same school where Nolan studied, while his father's a gym trainer. Nolan had always exhibited curiosity that can always end up with his parents trying to "keep Nolan in the box". His mother, however, died when Nolan was 12 years old and now, his father took care of him. Nolan tried to keep his grades good in school, and succeeded. However, his father died only one year after Kent's mother died. Nolan was then sent to orphanage, as his father planned if he died, and Kent was took care under it. Middle Ages At the age of 37, Nolan began to work as a detective in NYPD, which is in New York, where Nolan currently resided now. Nolan was known as an honest and hard-working detective, which made him being praised by every police officers and members in the NYPD. At one point, Nolan was partnered with a female police officer, which eventually became his future wife. Later, he had a son with his former partner and lived a happy life. Meta-Human However, one day, an incident happened, that would change Nolan's life. At one point, Nolan returned to the NYPD with his wife and son for a visit. The chief officer there greeted Kent and his family, but then gave a life-taking "mission" to Kent. Nolan is a bit surprised by this, so does his family, but he convinced his family to stay calm and cool. And the chief said that Kent's mission is to investigate an energy-testing lab in a school, which unknowingly is the same school where Kent once studied. Kent immediately goes there, and suddenly found some of the school's staff dead. Kent continued the investigation and found the "energy-testing lab" that Kent was sent to investigate. Kent saw that the lab was full of unknown chemical and radiation amounts, but it does not make Kent harmed. Kent then tried to report the chemical substances alike to the NYPD, but Nolan didn't notice that there's a hidden machine full of the unknown chemical and radiation that, for a weird reason, is going to explode due to the fact it is "set" to overload. And after Nolan reported it, the machine exploded, covering Nolan in the unknown chemical and radiation things. However, unknown to Nolan, the chemical actually suddenly "jump-starts" Nolan and reacts unpredictably, and resulted his super-human abilities in the future. Nolan then was suspended in the chemical substance for days until the NYPD found him. Nolan was declared dead by then and his wife was statused as "widowed". However, at one day, when a police officer was visiting the place and the energy lab, suddenly, Nolan punched the chemicals that covered him. Nolan then goes for a heavy and long breath and gets surprised, so does the visiting police officer. Nolan then asked to the officer what is going on. And the officer replied everything he knows, from what "possibly" happened to him until the fact that his wife is now a "widow" or "divorced". Nolan then gets surprised and runs, "blindly" towards the exit, but unknown to him, but known to the officer, he actually crashed through the lab's wall unharmed, and blew a hole to the wall. And suddenly, Nolan began to move in very high speeds, and suddenly flew. Nolan then stopped from his blackout and sees that he gained super-powers. The officer that saw this, then gets surprised until gets knocked out due to intense surprise. Nolan, then with his police uniform, flew to the NYPD base. In the base, Nolan's return was surprising to everybody, even his family that visited the base. The chief officer then also gets surprised, but told Kent a thing that also would surprise him, which is the fact that the chemical that once covered Kent could give super-powers with pro-longed exposure, and Kent, then mixing it with his experience of "first powers" and the chief's explanation, realized that he is now a super-human. Kent then shouts up in happiness, and tries to hug his former family, but his son and wife refused. Kent was then saddened by this and asked why, and his wife said that, "It's done..." Kent was then left divorced and left the NYPD, but then became a super-hero for New York, nicknamed "Omni-Man". Donning a costume and cape, Kent then busted off all the crimes and threats in New York, and gained the trust of all the people there, except his wife and son. Kent was then known to the whole world, along with his nickname of Omni-Man. Kent, then instead of just serving New York, also served the whole world with his super-powers. Clash With a Super-Villain Kent thought that his job as a super-hero was actually good enough, due to the fact that "the whole threat thing in this world isn't really strong". However, one day, he received an emergency distress call from the UK, specifically Heathrow airport, that someone, with super-powers similar to Omni-Man, except energy blast and absorption, was attacking the airport. Kent then flew immediately to the airport, and saw the threat, and Nolan changed his mind, this is the first super-villain he ever fought. The villain was a terrorist and has similar powers to Nolan, except the powers mentioned above. The two fought fiercely, but then at the end, Nolan wins the battle, with his hands injured. After that, he was congratulated heavily and granted the title "Sir" by the queen of England. Superhuman Service Agency After his success in defeating Shatalov, the world's government, along with some of Earth-70709's super-humans formed the Superhuman Service Agency, or shortened to SSA. 'Nolan actually doesn't know about this, but then he was approached by government agents and was informed about the group, and an info to him that surprises Nolan in a happy way, he's appointed as the leader of the SSA. Together, with other Meta-Humans in the SSA, they prevent the world's growing threats that always goes up until a super-human cannot handle it, and they need a group of super-heroes. Investigating the N-Zone Incident Along with the other SSA members, Nolan was "sent" by the government and by his "own orders" to investigate an incident that happened in a special project base that was set up to investigate an alternate plane of reality called the "N-Zone" in a place that is now unknowingly made a base by a newly formed "super-hero-team-currently-unknown-to-public" called 'Fantastic Four . Nolan, then led some of the SSA members to the former special project base to investigate the incident. F4 After that, Omni-Man, along with Red Hulk, Colossus, and Headhunter arrived to the now called N-Base. At the entrance, Nolan noticed that the entrance of the base is clean as if nothing happened. Headhunter notified that through his experiences, this means that an "enemy" is inside the facility. Red Hulk and Colossus agrees. And so then, Nolan then warned to the team to be cautioned as always due to the fact that the "enemy" inside is unknown. Then, Red Hulk forcefully with his strength opened the entrance to the N-Base. Unknowingly, actually a member of the "enemy" "feels" the sound. Unknowingly then, the "member" alerted his "teammates" about this. Meanwhile then, Nolan "scans" the situation around him with Headhunter. Nolan and the group goes exploring the N-Base. Nolan noted that someone "smart" had rebuilt the place. Then suddenly, Nolan and the group found some sort of "living room" with a big computer and a logo with the number of "4". Colossus then said to Nolan that the base is 'occupied by someone. Nolan then said that Colossus is right. But before that could happen, suddenly a hammer struck Nolan, seemingly thrown by someone, and it returns to the unknown wielder. Then, the other members got in a battle ready stance while Nolan recovers and the "owner" of the "hammer" appears. The owner, identified as Beta Ray Bill said to Nolan that he has the courage to really go down to this place. Nolan replied by saying that he's tasked to investigate this facility, and here's what he got, a horse-faced "menace". Beta then replied that he and the "rest of the crew" were just fine down here. With this, Nolan then quickly noted his mind that he's not the only one here. And suddenly, Headhunter pulls out a shot with an arrow at the horse-faced Beta Ray Bill, but the arrow suddenly got caught by another "enhanced being". The catcher, identified as Lightspeed, then mocks Headhunter for not being as "fast as he should be". Headhunter then replied by shooting an incendiary arrow, but suddenly another "dude" catches it, and suddenly gets "healed". Nolan then says to Headhunter to keep his calmness. The other "dude", now identified as Cinder then replies Headhunter's shot by shooting an intense fireball, which then gets absorbed by Red Hulk. Red Hulk then "counters it back" by shooting a heat vision to Cinder. However, before that could happen, Lightspeed uses his time slowing ability and quickly speed-punches Red Hulk in the face, staggering him and cancelling the heat vision. Then after that, the 4th "member" comes in and says to Beta Ray Bill that violence isn't really the way to solve it. Nolan then states that the member, identified as Morph, is right. However, Beta Ray Bill orders Morph to shut up and says that these "other freaks" are the real cause of problem. However, Nolan then states back that they don't even know that they're in the facility. However, before Nolan can finish the words, the communicator of the group, that is now still in New York, Broom X states to Nolan through telepathy that these "things" are strong adversaries. But suddenly, Broom X's telepathy ceased to work suddenly. Unknowingly, Beta Ray Bill knows that Nolan has a telepathy info coming in even if Beta himself does not have telepathy due to Nolans expression, and activated the telepathy blocker of the base. Nolan then realized this, and then without any options, he ordered to his team and himself to attack the Fantastic Four. And the battle commenced. Nolan himself took the leader of the opposing group, Beta Ray Bill. Nolan then realized between his battle with Beta that he is as strong as himself. Nolan used his powers to maximum levels, however, it is proved that Beta Ray Bill is a bit overwhelming through his electrokinesis and telekinesis abilities. Nolan, realizing that he might cannot win against Bill, shouts out to Colossus that right now is fighting Morph, to switch targets. And then, Nolan switched to fight Morph. Morph however, nearly took Omni-Man down with his shape shifting and metamorphosis abilities, as well as healing factor. Omni-Man then tries to use his energy absorption ability on Morph, and it nearly worked, and Nolan blasted Morph's face with an energy blast. However, Morph still survived. Morph then stated to Nolan then at first he doesn't want to do this, and Morph wrapped himself around Nolan, and Omni-Man tries to break free. Omni-Man then said that also he doesn't want to do this at the first time, and in a fit of rage, breaks free and nearly splitted Morph into two. But suddenly, Morph smiled and says, "Behind you." And suddenly, Lightspeed blasts two concussive blasts to Omni-Man. And then, Omni-Man chases Lightspeed around the area, but Omni-Man couldn't keep up with Lightspeed even with his super speed. Luckily, Colossus then suddenly smashed Lightspeed off his tracks. Nolan then proceeds to throw Lightspeed to Beta Ray Bill, who is apparently a little bit overwhelmed by Colossus' extreme durability. Lightspeed however, quickly recovers and slows down the time and then delivers what could be a single uppercut, but actually thousands of uppercuts to Omni-Man, and then goes to normal mode and nearly knocks out Omni-Man. Omni-Man then sees that Lightspeed is next to Beta Ray Bill, and then Cinder along with Morph, who is carrying a "stunned" Red Hulk and knocked out Headhunter. Beta then says to the decimated group that at first, they haven't wanted this kind of violence, but they're forced to do this because they thought that Nolan and his group is hostile. Nolan, then understood Beta, and then accepts Beta's "truce" offering, and hand-shakes with Beta. Beta then explains about what happened and all things. And then, Omni-Man suggests that if Beta wants to make a super-hero team, it's better to be in public. Beta then replied that at first they were trying to go to public, but then suddenly, Omni-Man and his group came and does all the things. Omni-Man then understands Beta and says that the SSA will provide some help to the "Fantastic Four" as well as a new base. And finally, Nolan, along with his group and the Fantastic Four goes out from the N-Base for some "controls". Powers and Abilities As Nolan Kent As Nolan Kent, he does not possess any super-powers or can gain super-powers through Terrigenesis, because he's not a Mutant. However, Kent possessed these following abilities even until he is the now Omni-Man: *'Martial Arts: 'Nolan was trained in multiple ways of martial arts by his father and the NYPD. He knows the martial arts of Judo, Karate, Tae-Kwon-Do, Muay Thai, and some other fighting styles from his father such as wrestling and boxing. *'Investigation Skills: 'Due to the fact Nolan is a detective, Nolan knows how to do a "good investigation", making him a perfect investigator. Nolan is also very precise in his investigation and is dedicated to finish it until it is done. *'Weapons Expert: 'Due to his NYPD work "nature", Nolan was trained in fire-arms and knows how to handle most fire-arms known to be used by police officers, such as handguns, small explosives, carbines and rifles, along with some police equipment, such as tasers and other things. Grappling hooks count. As Omni-Man After his exposure to an unknown chemical substance and radiation, Nolan's now a Meta-Human, or super-human and he gained these following powers: *'Superhuman Strength: 'Due to pro-longed exposure of the unknown substance, Nolan developed superhuman strength. He can lift up to 100 tons and if "forced to so-called-limits", he can lift up to 200 tons. This was also demonstrated when he faced off against his first super-villain that is nearly stronger than Nolan himself. Nolan can also punch through heavy armor made of nearly anything but "unknown" alloys and can bent a tank's barrel easily. *'Superhuman Durability: 'Omni-Man was durable enough to tank an experimental tank shell fired from the vehicle with the same name with no injuries, point blank, survive multiple gun shots with armor-piercing rounds unfazed even to the eye, resistant to cutting and slashing attacks, and others. This also made Kent very tolerant to pain. *'Superhuman Stamina: 'The unknown chemical substances that gave Kent powers also have an effect to Kent's fatigue toxin productions. Greatly, it reduces the amount of fatigue toxins Kent's body produced during physical activities, making him can do more physical activities without tiring more than normal humans. However, after 24 hours, it will impair him. *'Superhuman Speed: 'Nelson's speed after being exposed to the unknown chemical substances also drastically boosted his speed levels to intense levels. Nelson can move faster than a normal human and can go into places in matters of seconds or minutes, even if it is not teleporting. However, he is slower than those of speedsters such as Lightspeed. *'Superhuman Agility: 'Kent's agility levels are pushed beyond normal humans, making him able to combine his balance, speed, body coordination, reflexes and strength, as well as endurance than normal members of his race. *'Energy Absorption: 'This ability is akin to those of Carol Danvers (currently Captain Marvel) of Marvel comics. Nolan can absorb any type of energy. After absorbing this, the energy absorbed provides Kent a slight boost to all of his attributes and can be channeled to fire powerful blasts of energies. *'Energy Blasts: 'Kent can shoot or "throw out" energy blasts out of his palm. These energy blasts come in the form of concentrated blue "fire-ball-like" objects. The energy blast can be charged with his energy absorption ability to produce a red version that is more powerful and can destroy heavy armors, as well as pierce normal human bodies. *'Immortality: 'Due to his pro-longed exposure of the unknown chemical substances, Kent cannot die due to "old age", giving him immortality. This also gives him the power of Toxic Immunity, which makes him resistant to all diseases alikes. Equipments *'Omni-Man Suit: 'This is the suit that Nelson makes after his determination of his new career. This suit comes in with a red bullet-fire-proof cape and explosion-proof body-suit. With this suit, Nelson can particularly resist nearly all kinds of conventional damage while reducing the physical damage he takes from direct impacts, such as super-human punches. Trivia *This hero is a bit of an amalgamation between Image comics' Omni-Man ('Nolan '''Grayson) and DC comics' Superman (Clark '''Kent). However, it is actually a very drastic difference. Omni-Man, in Image comics, is a super-villain while Superman in DC comics is the opposite. However, this Nolan Kent has some of the abilities of Superman and the real Omni-Man, but his abilities are closer to those of the real Image comics Omni-Man while having a bit of a "heroic" origin. **However, Kent has a tiny bit of an Image comics hero named Captain Dynamo theme, mostly in the "family part of his origin". **And unlike the original Omni-Man, Nolan is not an alien. In Image comics, the original Omni-Man is from an alien race called Viltrumites. *If he is angry, his eyes will turn red and emit low levels of radiation. "Angry eyes feature" is actually a bit reference to Superman due to the fact and some points, if Supes is angry, his eyes glow red. **The radiation that Kent emitted when he's angry is Gamma radiation. This is a light reference to Marvel's Hulk, where Hulk has the ability at one point to emit Gamma radiation. Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Living Characters Category:Divorced Characters Category:Super Strength Category:Super Durability Category:Super Stamina Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Energy Absorption Category:Energy Blasts Category:Immortality Category:Martial Artists Category:Investigation Category:Flight Category:Weapons Experts Category:Advanced Longevity Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Deceased